love struck basket ball star
by brookedavis911
Summary: this is the story of a young man named lucas scott who attends tree hill high and is the all time basket ball star and meets brooke davis his coachs daughter and falls for her quick. drama and love. brucas and naley
1. Chapter 1

Love struck basket ball star

Prologue:

Brooke Davis parents have just divorced and she has to transfer schools to Tree Hill High, she has no one but her dad which is the basket ball coach at her school. Brooke is extremely popular, is captain of the cheer squad, and always plays hard to get with guys just to see how willing they are to be in a serious relationship with her. Brooke also plays hard to get because she doesn't want to have a relationship like her parents she is so afraid of becoming like her mother.

Lucas Scott is the all time basket ball star of tree hill high. Lucas mom takes care of him and his father abandoned him as a child. Lucas is a sweet and broody young man, Lucas never really dated he was waiting for the right girl the girl that made him go insane we he even just saw a glimpse of her. This girl had to be loving, sweet, sincere, heartfelt, brave, strong, and beautiful. He knew in his heart this girl would come one day.

This story is a brucas story a girl who gave the star basket ball player an ache in his heart so continue to read and be amazed by the sweet story I and my co writer has for you!


	2. first day

First day

"Hello coach Davis here is today's schedule and here is your daughters schedule a

Brooke Davis is that correct?" the woman at the front desk said handing him the papers

"Yea …. Brooke here is your schedule" he said handing her the schedule "excuse me

Madam can my daughter and I talk to Mr. Turner please?" gorge asked

"Of course right this way" she said and let them into his office

"Oh hello Mr. Davis and Brooke right?" the principal asked

"Yea im Brooke and I have a request to make if you don't mind?" Brooke said

"No go ahead" he said

"Well I have been told that there is no cheer squad so I was wondering if we could open

One" Brooke asked

"Well I don't know because well there is no one to lead it" he said

"Brooke would love to lead the squad and it would help me out she could stay after

School with me for practices" Gorge Davis said

"Well in that case I don't see why not hand out flyers tomorrow and on Friday after school you can have auditions ok?" Mr. Turner asked

"Perfect" Brooke said and shook his hand

"Hey Lucas what's up?" Peyton asked flirtatiously

"Nothing Peyton, why?" Lucas answered not very interested in her

"Im just asking so what's your first class?" Peyton asked

"Math speaking of I got to get to that …bye" Lucas said using a quick get-away

"So he ignored you again huh?" Haley asked

"No he just had to get to class" Peyton said

"Huh? 10 minutes early…well I got to go see me transfer student wanna come" Haley asked and laughed

"Sure let's go" Peyton said and followed

"You must be Brooke right?" Haley asked shaking her hand

"Yea are you Haley?" Brooke asked

"Yea so let's get to class and we should hang out later ok?" Haley said

"Sure" Brooke said

"Ok so what's your first class?" Haley asked

"Uhhh math" Brooke said

"Ok let's go" Haley said

Lucas was sitting in his seat when a girl walked in that caught his she was so beautiful

He starred at her for about 5 minutes and thought that's the girl that's the one ive been waiting for!

The bell rung and took him out o his thoughts and school began

After school in the gym

"Hey Luke what's up?" Nathan called as the boys talked before practice started

"Nothing you?" Lucas asked

"Nah" Nathan said

"Hey have you seen that new girl who transferred?" Lucas asked

"Yeah her name is brooked Davis …… she's totally hot and her dad is our new coach" Nathan said

"oh well have you ever seen a girl and like …I don't know like well want sort of just well ask her out right then and there because well…kind of like…" Lucas said trying to explain

"Love at first sight" Nathan finished for him

"Yeah" Lucas answered

"Alright boys line up and lets introduce ourselves" Mr. Davis said

The boys lined up quickly

"Alright boys my name is gorge Davis call me coach or Mr. Davis though practices will run pretty quickly if you cooperate ….if not it will seem like you are here all day long got it" he asked

"Yes" the boys all said

"Alright for today we are going to 16 60's and after that we will play a game to 12 ok so go dress out" he said as they headed to the lockers

"Hey dad im going to go home and make some flyers ok?" Brooke asked

"Yeah be careful ok" he said

"I will" she said and pecked him on the cheek

"Bye boys" she said and waved and then left

Lucas felt like a 5 year old love struck little boy

Brookes home

"Brooke was here!" Haley yelled as she walked through the door

"Oh hi guys come on up to my room" Brooke answered

They walked up the stairs and into her room

"Ok so why did you want us to come over?" Peyton asked

"Well im making a cheer squad at our school and well I was wondering if you guys would join." Brooke said

"Sure im in" Haley said

"Well I don't know I don't want people to think im all girly and crap" Peyton said

"Peyton you'll get to see more Lucas come on????" Haley begged

"Ok fine" Peyton said

"Great!! So who is this Lucas dude anyway?" Brooke asked

"Oh my god you haven't heard of him yet?" Haley asked and Brooke shook her head no

"Oh wow well he is like the all time hottie ever and well he is really sweet and sincere he won't date a girl unless he thinks he could love her …. I would so do him" Peyton said

"Ewwwww!!!!!! Peyton he is like my brother don't say that!!!!" Haley said and they all laughed

"Do you guys have a picture of him?" Brooke asked

"Shoot I have a collage of him!" Peyton said as she got it out and they all laughed

"Wow that's one good looking stud" Brooke said

"So why don't you ask this Brooke girl out?" Nathan asked

"I plan on it tomorrow at lunch" Lucas said


	3. one step closer

One step closer

"Hey Luke wait up" Nathan called out getting Lucas' attention

"So who would've thought that our coach is the one and only Brooke Davis' dad?" Nathan said

"Yeah…..so today is the day im going to ask Brooke out" Lucas said

"Yeah and today is also the day you get your ass kicked by Peyton because she is like in love with you" Nathan said and laughed as he saw the girls walking down the hall together

"Look man I told you I don't like Peyton there will never be anything with us" Lucas said and socked Nathan on the arm

"Hey Nathan" Haley said and pecked him on the lips and then said "hi Luke"

"Hey" he said back

"Hi Lucas" Peyton said

"Hi Peyton" he said kind of annoyed

"Well…. Have you guys met Brooke she's new here and she is making a cheer squad we joined" Haley said Lucas raised his eye brows

"Really? ... Hi Brooke im Nathan and this is Lucas" he said putting his hand out to shake

"Hey" she said and shook his hand and then Lucas' hand she looked into Lucas' eyes and a rush came over her

"Well we better get out of on guys" she said still looking at Lucas and then they left

"Did you see that?" Lucas asked

"What?" Nathan asked

"I think Brooke feels what I feel" Lucas said

"Dude what are you in Jr. High? ...Lets go" he said and they went to first period

Lunch time

"A Lucas you ready to ask her?" Nathan said and took a bite out of his apple

"Ask who what?" Haley asked

"Lucas like really likes this Brooke girl and he said he was gonna ask her to on a date today but he still hasn't done it." Nathan said and Lucas punched him on the arm

"Ow!!! Gosh Luke" Nathan said holding his arm

"look she plays hard to get so if she turns you down keep at it …but be careful Peyton is into you" Haley said

"Hey guys" Peyton and Brooke said and sat down with them

"Nate can you pick me up after your practice we should go to star bucks or something…..oh wait ill be here after school to so just meet me in the front" Haley said

"Why are gonna be here after school?" Nathan asked

"We have cheer try-outs" Haley answered

"Yep just like sport s bras and desperation" Brooke said and they all laughed

"So what's the deal with being a cheer leader I mean why you do like it so much?" Nathan asked

"Well I believe you have to fit in this is a chance for those girls who have no… I don't know like I guess groupie to fit in to get a chance to be who they want to be …so I guess that's what this is" Brooke said

"Why do you care so much?" Nathan asked curious

"Well being unpopular isn't exactly fun…. People get jealous of popular people so I guess im trying to make less of those jealous people and more popular people ya understand?" Brooke asked…. Lucas was amazed even more by her

"Yeah I guess so…. So ill see you after school ok?" he said and gave Haley a peck on the cheek

"Im going to get some water ill be back" Brooke said

Brooke stood in front of the vending machine and put her money in

"look I know you must think im some jerk but I just want to ask you out on a date 1 date and if you don't like me its fine dump me" a guy she didn't even know said

"No ….I don't think you're a jerk I know you are the way you act like your some great guy but the truth is all you want is to get into a hot girls pants…but im not that girl so go away" Brooke said and Lucas watched it scared him

"Go Luke" Nathan said and pushed him Lucas accidentally pushed Brooke to and they fell to the floor

"Oh im sorry Brooke" Lucas said and picked her up

"It's cool" Brooke said

"So…ummm…well…ok im really nervous cause I saw you turn down that guy but im gonna just say it will go out on a date with me Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Ill think about it" she said and smiled then walked away

"Wait …what…yes!!!!!!!!!" Lucas said and jumped up and down

Cheer try-outs

"Peyton couldn't make it she wanted to go watch the boys practice" Haley said and sat down with Brooke

"Oh ok…… Lucas asked me out...but Peyton likes him" Brooke said

"Brooke, Lucas and Peyton aren't gonna happen Lucas just doesn't feel the same" Haley said

"So I should say yes?" Brooke asked

"Yea….I mean he likes you so why not?" Haley said

"Oh ummm welcome to cheer try-outs" Brooke said realizing people were there

After cheer try-outs

"Ok so there is me, you, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel, Teresa, Shelly, Kelly, Lisa, and, Krystal. Ok that's our squad lets post up who made it." Brooke said

They put the paper on the bulletin and went into the gym

"Hey Nathan you ready to go?" Haley asked

"Yea lets go" Nathan said

Brooke walked over to Lucas "ok our first date is tomorrow after school ill meet you in the front ok bye." Brooke said and left with her dad and Lucas just watched in amazement. And Peyton watched them suspiciously, and angry that she sensed something going on between them


	4. first date

First date

"Hey Brooke wait up" Peyton called

"Oh hey Peyton what's up?" Brooke asked

"Nothing really…. So any thing new happen?" Peyton asked curiously

"Umm…no nothing big" Brooke answered

"Oh…..so what were you and Lucas talking about after school?" Peyton asked

"We have math class together so he asked me about an assignment earlier and I was just answering his question" Brooke said ashamed she was lying

Peyton didn't say a thing she wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, she really didn't believe Brooke but she is her friend

"Ok well I better go to class bye Peyton" Brooke said and went to go see Lucas

"Luke can I talk to you?" Brooke asked

"Sure what's up?" Lucas asked

"I don't think we should do this…I mean date" Brooke said

"Wait…. What….. Why?" Lucas asked confused

"Lucas we are going to hurt people…. I mean Peyton really likes you and she is my friend" Brooke answered

"Brooke come on why should Peyton ruin our chances…. I don't even like her Peyton had her chance she screwed it up" Lucas said

"What … you dated Peyton?" Brooke asked very surprised

"Look ill explain everything on our date tonight ok?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded

After school

"Ready Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Umm actually pick me up at my house at 8... I don't feel comfortable dating you yet so just pick me up at 8 please" Brooke said worried because she knew Peyton was watching

"Ok I understand ill see you soon" Lucas said and for some reason he wanted to kiss her

"Bye" they said and left

At her house

"Brooke honey" her dad asked as he entered her room

"Oh hi daddy" Brooke said as she got ready for their date

"Where are you going tonight sweetie" her father asked

"Oh ... well… actually I have a date … with Lucas Scott" Brooke said hoping for his approval

"Oh I see … well have some fun but not too much fun" he said and pecked her on the fore head

"I will thanks dad I love you" she said and continued until her door bell rang

She hurried down stairs in her $ 200 hills and answered the door

"Hey you ready?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" Brooke said and she got her purse a coat

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked

"Well it's a place I call the river court its nothing fancy but its got a great view of down town and it's a place that means a lot to me" Lucas said

"Interesting" Brooke said

"So this is the river court?" Brooke asked as she picked up a basket ball

"Yea this is it" Lucas said smiling at her as she tried to dribble the ball

"Well it is a place for me to think and play basket ball with out people bugging me or taking me out of my person... I don't know...Like a bubble ya know?" Lucas said and then laughed again at how hard she was trying to dribble the ball

"Don't make fun ok im trying:" she said and giggled

"Try again" Lucas said and she began to dribble the ball again. Lucas came behind her grabbed her hands which had the ball and began to teach her how to dribble the ball correctly when he first touched her hands a shock went through Brooke as if she wanted to just kiss him then and there. "Ok wanna try a shot?" Lucas asked as Brooke nodded and he shot a shot with her

"Alright good job wanna go again?" Lucas asked and Brooke said "sure why not?"

Lucas got behind her again and gripped her hands which had the ball

"Alright ready 1 2 …" but before he said three Brooke turned around and had dropped the ball and kissed Lucas passionately the feelings had gotten to her and she couldn't control it anymore they continued to kiss until Brooke stopped the kiss

"Im sorry I don't know what came over me I usually never do something so…" Brooke babbled on and on until she was interrupted by Lucas' lips a passionate kiss took place and Lucas' begged for entrance and was granted the kiss just continued to grow

"Oh…well. Wow" Brooke said and they both laughed

"Yeah… well lets eat" Lucas said

"Sure let's eat…pizza" Brooke said

"You do like pizza right" Lucas asked Brooke

"Oh yea of course" Brooke said and they sat and began to eat

"So ive been curious… are you going to tell me about you and Peyton" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah right…. Well me and Peyton dated for about a week and things were going great right well I took her out on our third date and after I dropped her off at her house kissed her good bye and all of that, well I got back to my car and realized she left her purse in my car so I go into her house to give it to her I open her bed room door and found her making out with my best friend, Jake" Lucas said

"Oh Lucas im sorry I know how painful that can be" Brooke said

"Why did some thing similar happen to you?" Lucas asked

"Well at my old school I dated a guy named Felix and I walked in on him in the shower with my ex friend Liz" Brooke said kind of angry

"Wow ...In the shower… im sorry Brooke" Lucas said and put his hand on Brookes leg

"Its ok I mean I got used to it and besides I will probably never see him again any way" Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"Hey Haley you wanna go to the river court and hang out? Peyton asked Haley

"Sure but why the river court?" Haley asked

"I don't know it has a great view at night so you wanna go?" Peyton asked again

"Ok pick me up" Haley said

"Ok ill be there soon" Peyton said and then they said good bye

Brooke and Lucas were walking hand in hand around the river court

"So I heard you play kind of hard to get… why didn't you with me?" Lucas asked curiously

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know I mean I guess I must have seen you as some one who wouldn't be a complete ass like the rest of the guys" Brooke said and kind of giggled

"I see … well I try not to be" Lucas said

"Good cause I hate cocky ass retards who think they are better than anyone else and can just land any girl they want" Brooke said

Lucas laughed "yeah me too"

"Do what do you wanna do now?" Brooke asked

"Umm well we could play a game?" Lucas said

"Ok I got one …. Umm I have never really seen you play so well turn this into a game for every shot you make you get a kiss?" Brooke said kind of asking Lucas if he was up for it

"Ok sure why not? But that will be a lot of kisses" Lucas said play fully

"Ok… whatever" Brooke said

Suddenly Brooke and Lucas saw a car pull up to the river court Peyton and Haley got out of the car

"Haley, Peyton? What are you doing here" Brooke asked but Lucas new exactly what Peyton had done she always did this

"We came to see the view but we should go you guys were here first" Haley said

"No really it's ok" Brooke said Lucas looked at Brooke confused

"Are you sure Brooke?" Peyton asked innocently

"Yeah sure why not we were just hanging out anyway right Luke?" Brooke asked and Peyton thought to her self _'she calls him Luke now?'_

"Right" Lucas said kind of disappointed

"Cool …. Lets hang out" Peyton said

"What time is it?" Brooke asked

"Almost 10 o clock" Haley said

"Oh I better get back to my dad guys sorry I should go" Brooke said and left a sad and disappointed Lucas

"Dad?" Brooke yelled out waiting for a reply no answer though so she called his cell phone

"**Hello?" her father said**

"Dad where are you at?" Brooke asked

"**Im at my second job I should be home around mid night okay honey?" he asked **

"Ok dad I love you bah bye" Brooke said

"Peyton I know what you are doing… you need to stop this we are over got it?" Lucas said but Peyton crossed her arms refusing to listen

Suddenly Lucas' cell phone rang

"Hello?" Lucas asked as he answered his phone

"**Luke come on over to my house my dad is gone for a couple of hours and we still need to finish our date properly" Brooke said**

"Ok ill be there soon" Lucas said and shut his phone

"I got to go guys my mom wants me to be home ill see ya later" Lucas said and headed over to Brookes

Brooke heard a knock at the door and ran down to get it

"I thought you would never get here" she said as she opened the door

"I know" Lucas said as he walked through the door and began to kiss Brooke

"So this is your house it's amazing" Lucas said

"Yep ….. So come on lets go up stairs" Brooke said pulling him up stairs

They lay down on Brooke's bed and began to kiss until Lucas stopped the kiss

"So I was thinking maybe we should tell Peyton and all of them about us" Lucas said

"Ok…. Ok … but you're going to protect me if Peyton goes all Kun fu on my ass right?" Brooke said

"Oh you could take her" Lucas said

"True …" she laughed

"Well tell them tomorrow ok" Brooke said

"Of course" Lucas said and they began to kiss again


	5. confessions

Confessions

"You ready to tell them?" Brooke asked Lucas

"I thought we planed on doing it at lunch" Lucas said

"Yeah but I want to do It now so I can make out with you in front of everyone" Brooke said and giggled

"Ok fine then lets go" Lucas said as they held hands and walked toward every one

"Hey guys can we talk?" Lucas said

"Sure what's up dude?" Nathan asked

"Me and Brooke have decided to start dating and just wanted to let you know" Lucas said anger grew in Peyton's eyes and Brooke worried

"Wait you mean your crush turned into an actual relationship congrats man" Nathan said and patted him on the back Peyton turned around and went into the restroom Peyton and Haley followed

"Peyton are you mad?" Brooke asked

"No Brooke im as happy as it gets… I thought we were friends you knew I liked him how could you do that?" Peyton yelled the boys herd outside

"Look Peyton you and Lucas are over he told me what happened and he doesn't feel for you anymore that's not my fault!" brought defended herself

"Whatever" Peyton said and walked out. Then Brooke came out also upset

"Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked'

"Yea im fine lets go to class" Brooke said and pecked him on the lips and they walked hand in hand to class

Lunch time

"Hey Haley" Brooke said and walked over to her

"Hey …. So how are things with Lucas?" Haley asked

"Great im just worried Peyton is going to hate me forever …. But well see" Brooke said and took a drink of her water

"Well im sure she will be ok with it sooner or later…. So Lucas told you about what happened with Jake?" Haley asked

"Yeah he did … and he also said in the theses exact words: 'Peyton had her chance and she screwed it up' so I don't know if Peyton understands that's how he feels" Brooke explained

"Yeah Peyton I just I worry about her and her obsession with Lucas she always finds a way to mess with Lukes' relationships so be careful" Haley advised

"I will Haley thanks… so will I see you at practice?" Brooke asked

"Of course I will be there" Haley said

"Hey" Lucas kind of whispered in Brooke's ear when he came up behind Brooke

"Hey back at cha" Brooke said happily and pecked him on the lips

"So has anyone seen Peyton?" Brooke asked concerned

"No" everyone replied

"Oh ok well we should hang out to night" Brooke said

"I cant I have to tutor" Haley said

"Tutor girl" Brooke mocked and everyone laughed

"I can't either my dad is going all hard core basket ball on my ass, sorry" Nathan said

"Basket ball freak!" Brooke mocked yet again and they all laughed

"Ok what about you Luke?" Brooke asked

"Yeah im free" Lucas said and kissed her. Brooke smiled.

"Brooke freak!" Nathan said and they all bursted out laughing

"Well ill see you later Luke" Brooke said, pecked him on the lips, and left

After school at practice

"Alright boys today we will be doing suicides change up and meet out here… got it?" Mr. Davis said

"Oh Haley the whole school has been talking about me and Lucas dating all I hear all day long is things like Brooke totally slept with him or maybe she seduced him" Brooke said

"Yea that's the life of having a hot boy friend you'll get used to it though" Haley said and then they saw the boys run in they ran in behind the girls

"Hey" Brooke said as Lucas passed by

"Hey" Lucas said back in an extremely sexy way he drove her crazy

When Brooke took her eyes off Lucas for a second she realized Peyton had walked in.

"Alright girls stretch up we are going to start a routine in about 3 minutes" Brooke said and the girls began to stretch

The girls all sat in groups and watched the boys as they stretched. Brooke and Haley sat together when Peyton walked over and sat with them

"Sorry about earlier Brooke, congratulations on being with Lucas" Peyton said Brooke smiled but Haley watched with suspicion

"It's ok" Brooke said

"alright gals lets start on our routine this routine is for our first away game we got to show those golden river cowboys how it is done got it?... so Lisa and Teresa I want you two at the end ok?" Brooke said as she began to teach the girls the routine

Lucas watched Brooke continuously he was daydreaming about her the whole time the coach was talking.

"Scott…. Pay attention" Mr. Davis said

"Sorry" Lucas said and they continued to listen

After practice

Lucas came out of the locker rooms to find Brooke running into his arms and kissed him

"Guess what" Brooke said

"What" Lucas Asked

"I said guess" Brooke said

"I don't know hell froze over?" Lucas asked

"Actually kind of in a way… Peyton apologized for earlier" Brooke said and smiled

"Really….well hey maybe hell really will freeze over" Lucas joked

"Yep… hey come over around 10 ok?" Brooke asked

"Sure thing" Lucas said and they passionately kissed before leaving each other

10 o clock at Brooke's house

Brooke ran down the stairs to get the door

"Hey" Brooke said as she opened the door

"Hey so what do you want to do?" Lucas asked as he put his hand on her waist

"Ummm I don't know are you hungry?" Brooke asked

"Well im not really are you?" Lucas asked

"No not at all…. Oh oh I know we could finish our game you know you shoot I kiss" Brooke said

"Oh yea I almost forgot …. Holy crap you have live a built in basket ball court" Lucas said as he followed her to the back yard

"Here" she said and handed him the basket ball

"Ok so slam dunk it baby" Brooke said playfully as she sat on the out door table watching him

He dribbled the ball ran and slam dunked it perfectly

"See a lot of kisses" he said walked towards Brooke put hands on the table and passionately kissed Brooke he lifted one hand from the table and caressed her cheek with it the kiss grew hot they forgot they were even playing a game . Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and Lucas' hand went from her cheek to her back

"Wow" Brooke said in complete shock of how great that kiss was

"Yea wow" Lucas said and laughed

"So are you ready for the away game?" Brooke asked

"Yea you'll be there it's just a chance for me to sneak into your room" Lucas said

"Oh yeah?" Brooke said as he shot another shot

"Yea" Lucas said as Brooke walked over to him and grabbed his head and kissed him passionately

"Alright come on" Brooke said and grabbed his hand dragging him inside

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as she headed for the front door

She opened the front door and said "go home your to sexy and it is totally turning me on so leave"

Lucas laughed at put his hand on her waist kissed her 1 last time and left saying "see you at school Brooke"

She shut the door and smiled


	6. people talk but love defeats

People talk but love defeats

Brooke walked down the hall looking for Lucas when she passed by 2 girls talking and over heard them "isn't he still in love with Peyton though?" one girl said

"I thought so to but now he is dating Brooke …. Him and Peyton looked good together I don't under stand" the other girl said and Brooke continued to walk but now she was sad

The thought never occurred to her if there was a chance Lucas still loved Peyton she would be heart-broken yet again. She wondered why her why not Peyton? As she walked.

"Hey Brooke you really should wear a jacket today the news said there was going to be a huge storm today" Haley said as she caught up with Brooke

"yea I think im going to cut out early today could you do me a favor tell the squad practice is cancelled for today thanks I got to go" Brooke said with her mind still on the Peyton / Lucas situation

"Brooke is you ok?" Haley asked

"Yeah I just got to think a little" Brooke said and left a worried Haley

Brooke sat in her living room and the thought just kept running through her mind. God she hated having a broken heart but if Lucas still loved Peyton she would just have another broken heart. Maybe she was just over reacting but god knows she wouldn't let what happened with Felix happen again it nearly killed her and Brooke felt so much more for Lucas even though they had only been dating for a short time it would really kill her if it happened again especially with Lucas.

It was about 5 o' clock and Brooke had missed the whole day of school. She couldn't take all the people talking suddenly a knock at her front door took her out of her thoughts she got up and answered the door

"Luke what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"You missed school today I was just coming to see if you were ok" Lucas said

"Yeah im fine I just needed to think a little" Brooke said

It began to rain

"Well I better go but ill stop by tonight ok" Lucas said and kissed Brooke

"Ok bye Lucas" Brooke said, shut her door, and began to think about it again it was really bothering her

Later that night around 9 it was pouring rain and Brooke's door bell had rung she thought who is her now?

She opened the door "Lucas what are you doing here its pouring rain"

"I came to see you" he said smiling and tried to kiss her but Brooke backed away

"Ok Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Nothing Lucas I just need some space" Brooke said

"That's not it so tell me what is wrong Brooke?" Lucas said

"ok fine you know what you and Peyton I don't know but it sure seems like she likes you and you probably like her to so I don't know what im getting myself into!" Brooke said angry and ran out into the storm

Lucas ran after Brooke in the rain "Brooke are you crazy it's insane out here slow down"

"Okay Lucas just tell me why me why not Peyton?" Brooke yelled through the rain

"because Brooke Peyton screwed up im not going to forgive her I cant be with some on Im not going to trust and I trust you not only that Brooke but im pretty sure I love you" Lucas yelled back

"What?" Brooke said in shock

"Yeah ok I am in love with you already and it weird because I never felt this way about anybody especially Peyton I love you brook Davis ok!" Lucas shouted out

Brooke didn't say any thing she just walked up to Lucas starred him the eyes for a couple of second and then passionately kissed him right there in the rain the kiss was like no kiss she had ever had it sent shock through her whole body . When the kiss ended she put her head against his and quietly whispered in a way "I love you Lucas Scott"

Ok sounds magical right well keep reading problems occur soon please review! 


	7. away game!

Away game!

Every body was excited for the away game. They all had their glasses on and ready to go.

"Brooke I cant fit all that stuff in the bus" her dad said pointing at the cheer supplies

"Fine then let me take it in my car…. We both know I can drive really well" brook said convincing her dad

"Ok but you have to bring someone with you" her dad said

"Perfect Lucas" Brooke said

"Brooke" her dad said

"Oh come on im gonna be driving the most we will do is hold hands and talk" she said

"Alright" her dad gave in

"Thank you daddy" Brooke said and pecked him on the cheek

She walked up to Lucas "hey Luke you're riding with me and the cheer supplies ok?" Brooke said

"Ok ill be there soon ok" Lucas said and kissed Brooke

On the way to golden river

"So Luke what do you want to listen to?" Brooke asked

"I don't care…. Lets just talk" Lucas said

"Okay about what?" Brooke asked

"How we are going to sneak into each others rooms" Lucas said

"Hales is going to switch rooms with you that way she can share with Nathan and I can share with you" Brooke said

"Oh ….. Great!" Lucas said

"So you ready to kick the cowboys ass?" Brooke asked

"Hell yeah" Lucas said

"Yeah I cheered against them a couple years back….. Kayla will probably call me a cheer whore" Brooke said

"What the hell is a cheer whore?" Lucas asked

"It's when you cheer for more than one squad what ever though she is just jealous of my sexy ass and soon my boyfriends sexy ass" Brooke said and they laughed

The hotel

"Alright people grab your things and head to your room curfew Is 10 o' clock sharp" Mr. Davis said and they all headed to their rooms

Brooke and Haley walked together "ok hales make the switch on three ok… Alright 1…2….3 go" Brooke said

Haley went into Nathan's room and Lucas was in Brooke's room when she walked in

"Hey boyfriend" she said dropped her things and jumped onto his lap

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said back and kissed her

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asked

"I want to play that game again" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"No way that game gets way to heated up with us" Brooke said

"Well then maybe we should hang out with everyone ya know Nathan Haley and well Peyton" Lucas said

"not a bad Idea actually why don't we all hang out like all of the basket ball team and the cheer squad I could get some pull for the hot tub actually…this is perfect … ill be back im going to go let everyone know ok?" Brooke said and left skipping

At the pool

"ok so everyone should be here any minute plus after the swimming we are going to change and meet in me and Lucas' room and play some spin the bottle I never you things like that" Brooke said to Haley

"Yep this is going to be so fun!" Haley said as every one started to come to the pool

Brook noticed Lucas was whispering something to all of the team suddenly all of the boys ran toward Brooke and grabbed her and they jumped into the pool as Brooke screamed

Haley laughed when all of the sudden she felt hands on her hips and she flew into the pool as well Nathan had pulled her in to. Both girls were laughing but at the same time kind of upset

"Lucas Scott" Brooke said laughing and she slightly hit him on the shoulder. She hugged him

Everyone swam for about half an hour then they went into the hot tub

"Ok so how about a little game of truth or dare?" Brooke purposed

"Sure why not" Haley said

"Ok hales you go first" Brooke said

"Ok …Nathan truth or dare?" Haley said

"Umm dare" Nathan said and shrugged his shoulders

"Kiss me" Haley said

"Whoa you guys do that all the time!" Tim said

"Shut up Tim" Nathan said and kissed Haley passionately

"Ok wow… umm Lucas truth or dare?" Nathan said after the kiss

"Truth" Lucas said

"Alright who's hotter blondes or brunettes" Nathan asked purposely because Peyton and Brooke were both there

"Brunettes" Lucas said and smiled at Brooke

"Hey guys wash up change and meet in my room ok" Brooke said

Brucas room

Peyton is listening on the other side of the door

"Brooke you seem upset why?" Lucas asked

"I don't know Luke its just so much pressure because I feel bad that you and I are dating Nathan and Haley are dating and Peyton is all alone" Brooke said

"I know Brooke but Peyton is going to move on sooner or later I love you and she is not going to stop me from being with you" Lucas said a little loud

"I know Luke and I love you too" she said and kissed him

They heard a knock at the door. Brooke answered the door and said "ok guys sit down and grab a cup a little game of I never"

"Great" they all said

"Ok who goes first?" Haley asked

"Lucas" Brooke said and laughed she loved to pick on him

"Ok Ive never dated two girls at once" Lucas said

Nathan and Tim drank

They played for about an hour but it got boring after a drunken Tim said "ive never been cheated on" after he said that everybody decided to leave

The next day: basket ball game!!!!

"This is it guys show me your best alright" coach said

The boys all nodded

"Alright on three 1…2…3... Ravens!!!!!!!!" they all said together and the game started

"Oh Scott throws it to his brother Nathan Scott Nathan runs for it throws the ball and scores!" the man said

The girls cheered "go Lucas!!!" "Come on Nathan!!!!"

The score is 32 to 32 tie game there is a foul on Nathan Scott steps up and he scores the ravens win the game!

The cheer squad runs over to the boys and cheers around them giving them congrats! And they all have smiles on their faces.

Back in tree hill

Lucas and Nathan walked down the halls of THH with their girlfriends' right next to them when somebody calls out "Brooke!"

Brooke turned around in shock and said "o my god Felix!!!!" Brooke said shocked and angry


	8. the past always comes back to bite you

The past always comes back to bite you in the ass

_Back in tree hill _

_Lucas and Nathan walked down the halls of THH with their girlfriends' right next to them when somebody calls out "Brooke!"_

_Brooke turned around in shock and said "o my god Felix!!!!" Brooke said shocked and angry_

"Wait Felix you don't mean that's the…" Lucas said

"Yea it's the ass who should be deported back to hell along with my mother!!!!" Brooke said pissed off

"What the hell is Satans spawn doing in my school" Brooke said and she walked toward Felix quickly in an angry way. She slapped him across the face and said

"You better leave before I kick you in your balls and make it so that you can never have sex again!!!" Brooke yelled as the people of THH watched curiously

"whoa Brooke don't be so mean im not going anywhere I have a job here that pays good money and im not leaving" Felix said

"Oh you'll leave believe me" Brooke said

"Oh Brooke doesn't be so modest don't you remember what we had I mean we could go for another round…" Felix began when Lucas dove for him but Brooke got in the middle "don't Lucas he isn't worth it" Brooke said

"Id leave town if I were you…. Come on lets go Lucas" Brooke said

After Brooke had walked away Felix headed to the bathroom. While Felix was checking himself out a girl came in and locked the door "you do realize this is the men's room right?" Felix asked

"Look Felix no games you were paid to seduce Brooke not be an ass to her seduce and that's it no seduced Brooke no money got it?" the girl asked

"Peyton im working on it its all part of the plan" Felix said

"Ok well your plan better work" Peyton said and left the boys room

At lunch

Brooke dreaded the whole day she didn't even smile it was unlike Brooke she loved to smile and be happy but how could Felix come back she hated him!

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said and kissed her on the fore head

"Hey" she said dryly

"Oh Brooke come on cheer up don't let him bring you down" Lucas said

"Brooke! We need to talk" Felix said as he walked over to her

"Maybe I wasn't clear when I said leave!! Let me paint you a picture of what will happen if you stay" she said and slapped him across the face and said " that's not even a taste" and walked away. Brooke ditched after that and practice was cancelled because her dad was worried about her.

Brooke's house

At Brooke's house Brooke sat in her family room and watched movies in her sweat pants when some body rang her door bell Brooke got up and answered it. It was Felix so she tried to close it but he stopped her "Brooke I just want to talk" Felix said

"But I don't … do you realize that I moved to get away from you why the hell are you here?" she said not mad or angry but just like she couldn't take any more like she was stuck and there was no way out.

"Brooke I just want to say im sorry ok…. I know what I did was wrong and I wanted to say that I was sorry is all ok?" Felix said

"Yeah well you don't have to be sorry because it doesn't change what you did or how much you hurt me when you did it!" Brooke raised her voice

"I know that Brooke but cant I be sorry and realize I was wrong or even try to fix the situation by asking you to be your friend?" Felix pleaded

"No Felix you cant we aren't friends I hate you end of story now please leave" Brooke practically begged

"Fine but we will be friends soon" Felix said and left

Soon after she shut her door her door bell rang again she opened it and said "Felix please…. Oh hi Luke" when she realized Lucas was there a small smile appeared

"Felix? … Was Felix here?" Lucas asked curiously

"Yeah and he wants to be friends" Brooke said frustrated

"I just wish I could find out what was really keeping him here" Brooke said Lucas nodded

Haley was at Peyton's bed room door when she over heard Peyton talking on the phone

"Felix get the job done got it! Just get Brooke to kiss you or something I can destroy her with! …..trust me Felix its better for you" Peyton said

Haley stood there mouth dropped and everything she soon left to talk to Nathan

"Wow Peyton went that low huh?" Nathan asked

"Yeah … should I tell Brooke" Haley asked

"Well yeah I mean this could not only destroy Brooke but it could destroy Lucas as well you have to tell them hales and soon!" Nathan said

**Authors note: hey guys sorry this chapter took a while but I had a lot of school work this week …. Well any way here is the next chapter enjoy it and pleas review!!!**


	9. good friends

Good friends

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Haley asked as she walked though Brooke's bedroom door

"Oh hey hales ...sure come on in" Brooke said still sad from earlier

"im sorry to bug you but there is something I have to tell you because im your friend and I feel like if this happened to me you would do the same…. Also Luke is my best friend so…." Haley said

"Ok Haley what is it your scaring me" Brooke said worried

"Ok so I don't know how Peyton found out but… well Peyton is paying Felix to seduce you." Haley said

Brooke stood with her mouth dropped and in shock "what!!!" Brooke said raising her voice

"Look Brooke don't tell her I told you..." Haley began

"Oh I won't… but I am going to confront Peyton this is my life, my heart, and my boyfriend she is messing with!" Brooke said angrily and Haley nodded

Peyton's house

Brooke walked through Peyton's bed room door angry like fire was burning inside of her

"What the hell gives you the right to call my ex boyfriend and pay him to seduce me! Yeah that's right I know I found out." Brooke said looking at Peyton's shocked face

"Brooke I just…" Peyton started

"You just? No Peyton you didn't just do this …. How did you find out about him" Brooke asked curiously

"I have an old friend who went to your school the got me the sources" Peyton said beginning to tear up

"God! That sleazy huh? … And why because Lucas loves me not you? … Peyton we love each other. I hate Felix your plan was stupid, I never would have fell for it" Brooke said and left Peyton crying in her room

At school

Brooke walked over to Felix and pulled him into the janitor closet

"Hey Felix so I was thinking one kiss wouldn't hurt right?" she said and moved in for a kiss when all of the sudden Felix felt a pain it felt like knives in his lower gut. Brooke had kneed him in the groin

"Leave me alone your plan with Peyton sucked! So leave today" Brooke said and left the janitors closet with a smile on her face

"Brooke?" Lucas said

"Hey" Brooke said happy

"Why were you in the janitor's closet?" Lucas asked

"Oh I was kicking Felix where it really hurts"

"Ouch!" Lucas said

Karen's café after practice

After practice Brooke's dad offered to take Lucas and Brooke to lunch and they went to Karen's café

"So this is your moms place?" gorge asked

"Yeah it's a great family place" Lucas answered

"Alright let's order then" Brooke said as they sat down

"So Luke have you been practicing for the game next week?" gorge asked'

"Yeah I…" Lucas started

"Oh god not basket ball" Brooke said and walked off to talk to Karen

"Hey Karen" Brooke said as she now felt kind of fond of Karen as if they were friends

"Hello Brooke … how are you today?" Karen asked

"Better now that I totally gave my enemies their payback" Brooke said smiling

"That's good im glad" Karen said with a smile as she cleaned the cups

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked as she watched Lucas talk with her dad

"Sure shoot" Karen said curious about what her question would happen to be

"Were you ever like fond of any of Lucas' girlfriends?" Brooke asked still watching her father and Lucas talk non stop about god only knew what

"No not really ... I mean I knew them but I never really got to know them" Karen said this made Brooke smile because her father was never close with her boyfriend either and it made Brooke feel like her and Lucas had something special.

After lunch at the river court

"Ah our first date" Brooke said as she walked towards the river court hand in hand with Lucas

"Yeah memories huh?" Lucas said as he picked up the ball and shot it perfectly

"See and now you owe me a kiss" Lucas said mischievously

"Shut up ok" broke said and they laughed

Lucas sat right next to Brooke on the table "are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah im happy Luke ...no mom … no Felix... And I have you and my dad" Brooke said smiling

"Yeah your dad is pretty awesome" Lucas said and smiled

"Yeah so are you" Brooke said got up and kissed Lucas and the stood there and just held each other.

**Authors note:**

**K so you're thinking when are Lucas and Brooke going to make love right? Well it will be some where in the next few chapters so please be patient thanks and please review!**


	10. how to save a life

**Authors note: hey sorry I have not been able to update a few things went wrong with my computer but I am back now with a great episode so enjoy and happy late thanksgiving!**

"Hey guys" Haley said as she walked up to Brooke and Lucas

"Hey hales we were just talking about going to this new club called Tric tonight you want to come?" Brooke asked

"Sure sounds fun" she agreed

"Okay well Luke is going to pick me up at 8 so ill see you there?" Brooke asked

"Yep for sure" Haley said as the bell rang for class

8 o'clock at Tric

"Lucas I cant find my cell would you call Nate or hales please?" Brooke asked

"Of course" he said and pecked her on the lips .as Lucas began to dial Nate and Haley just walked in

"Oh there here" Lucas said pointing towards them

"Hey guys about time!" Brooke said anxiously

"Brooke its 8:01" Haley said

"Yeah one minute of my life ill never get back" Brooke said as they all laughed

"Ok ok lets go dance" Brooke said and pulled Lucas to the dance floor

Lightning crashes by live just came on as Haley and broke put their arms around their boyfriend's necks. They sway back and forth as Brooke whispers, "I love you" in his ear and he slowly says it back and kisses her.

Haley slowly danced with Nathan and stared into his eyes and Nathan said, "I love you too" she smiled and rested her head on his chest. Suddenly her eye caught something a man around 25 staring at Brooke with this strange smile, which didn't surprise her because Brookes dress wasn't exactly long.

When the song ended they all went to the bar to grab a drink. After about ten minutes with the man still staring at her Haley decided to tell Brooke

"Hey Brooke the guy over there has been staring at you all night" Haley said

"Oh don't worry he is just crushing" Brooke said

"Ok just watch out ok he creeps me out" Haley said

"Of course" Brooke said

After a while the club got really boring so they all went home.

In Lucas' car driving Brooke home

"Ok bye Luke thanks for coming tonight" Brooke said

"No problem it was fun" Lucas said

"Bye. I love you" she said and gave him a kiss good bye

As Lucas left Brooke entered her room

"DAMN IT! I left my purse in his car" Brooke said disappointed

Brooke turned around and saw a man the man from the bar

"Hey how the hell did you get in here!?!" broke said nervous, scared, and angry

"I have my ways," the strange man said

"Can you leave please? … Now!" she said getting more scarred, as he got closer

"Im afraid I cant" he said as he pushed her with a great force on the bed " I have some business to take care of" he said as he crushed her with hi body and put his lips on her body and lips Brooke wept screaming and kicking trying to fight it when he began tarring her clothes off Brooke felt sick this was killing her she cried and screamed violently.

When he hit her with a great force right in the face saying, "shut up" so she did yet she cried. Suddenly she realized she wasn't going to let this man do this to her. A rush came over her like a strong Brooke who could defeat any thing so she screamed right before he entered her "nooooooo!!! Get off Get off! You bastard " she screamed and hit and suddenly when the man raised his hand to give her a hard slap someone grabbed the mans hand and Brooke saw Lucas as he beat the man violently.

Lucas felt so much rage he had never felt this way. He beat the man extremely and kicked his ass.

After Lucas was finished beating the man he went over to Brooke and tried to comfort her by holding her close but Brooke pushed away as she cried horribly Lucas' heart ached as he dialed 911

Ok hope you liked it please review tomorrow or soon my next chapter will be up 

**Thank you,**

**Brooke**


	11. after shocks

After shocks

The next day at school

Brooke stood at her locker and got her books for her next class when she felt a hand touch her shoulder Brooke turned around to see Haley with a worried face "are you ok?" Haley asked

"Im fine why does everyone keep asking me that?" Brooke said acting like everything was perfectly fine

"Brooke you went through something horrible everyone knows you're not "fine". you know we are here whenever you need us okay"

"Ok" Brooke said and walked to class

At lunch

Brooke sat down at lunch while everyone was quite and just looked at her. She decided to ignore the fact they were staring.

"So we have to practice for the cheer tomorrow don't forget," she said to Haley

Lucas looked at Brooke and thought to himself come on Brooke just let me help you stop hiding your pain, but she refused to let it go.

Lucas still disappointed said "you want to go some where after school today Brooke?"

"I cant I have a lot of work to catch up on with being in the hospital and all" she answered

"Ok well I guess ill see you tomorrow k?" he said and lightly kissed her on the cheek

After school at Lucas' house

Lucas heard a knock on his door as he saw Haley walk in.

"Hey Luke" Haley said

"Hey" he said

"Look the reason I came over is because I can tell its really hurting you. I mean this whole Brooke thing," Haley said

"Yeah. The fact that she was almost raped and the fact she wont let me help her." Lucas said

"Look Luke you can't just sit here make her let you help" Haley said

"You know what your right" Lucas said

Brooke walked into her room the empty room scared her. She walked into the room and had a horrible flash back

-------------------------------- Flashback--------------------------------------

"_Can you leave please? … Now!" she said getting more scarred, as he got closer_

"_I'm afraid I cant" he said as he pushed her with a great force on the bed " I have some business to take care of" he said as he crushed her with his body and put his lips on her body and lips Brooke wept screaming and kicking trying to fight it when he began tarring her clothes off Brooke felt sick this was killing her she cried and screamed violently._

When he hit her with a great force right in the face saying, "shut up" so she did yet she cried. Suddenly she realized she wasn't going to let this man do this to her. A rush came over her like a strong Brooke who could defeat any thing so she screamed right before he entered her "nooooooo!!! Get off Get off! You bastard " she screamed and hit and suddenly when the man raised his hand to give her a hard slap

------------------------------End of flashback------------------------------------

This hurt Brooke she busted into tears. She dropped on the floor and crawled to her bathroom. With the door shut Brooke sobbed her heart out, all day this flash back had come back to her but she fought it with all of her might but now that she was alone she couldn't do it any longer.

Lucas walked into Brooke's bedroom and heard the sobs in the bathroom he ran in and took Brooke into his arms comforting her as she cried and sobbed her heart out.

**Okay guys this is just a little taste of hoe Brooke deals with the situation next time she will be in healing process with Lucas by her side. Please review.**

**Thanks - Brooke**


	12. comfort

Comfort

"Hey Nate can you do me a favor? Can you get me and Brookes class work I am going to take her away from tree hill for a while just to relax ya know?" Lucas asked

"Yea of course no problem hey Luke good luck," Nathan said with a sympathetic smile

"Thanks man," Lucas said and left.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked Brooke as they got in the car

"Yeah but where are we going?" Brooke asked

"Wherever the road takes us" Lucas said and pecked her on the cheek

"Thank you Lucas, I mean for being so kind and patient with me… actually thank you for everything" she said and smiled

"Hey anything for my pretty girl!" Lucas said

Later on that day

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Lucas asked afraid it was too soon.

"Yeah." Brooke said courageously

Lucas waited until she was ready to start.

"When we were at the bar I just… I just thought he was some guy who was crushing on me I thought he was just looking. But you took me home and he was there in dark clothes … dark eyes. Just a dark look… I was so scared and he knew that and that's is what makes him so disgusting! … But when he pushed me on that bed and crushed me and touched me … with his mouth … with his hands … it made me feel disgusted with myself. I don't know why but he made me feel so wrong. But then you came and you saved me and made all of it go away like my knight or my prince … like my boyfriend" Brooke said looking out the car window with tears forming in her eyes

Brooke looked at Lucas as he drove and with a smile said, "I love you"

Lucas replied back "I love you too pretty girl"

"You know Brooke I am proud of you. No one else would have dealt with this like you did" Lucas said and held he hand

Brooke nodded and said "Florida … lets go to Florida"

"Of course" Lucas said as they headed out to Florida

Florida

"This is beautiful," Brooke said as she entered their room

"Yep" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around his girl friend

Brooke leant in for a soft kiss … a nice long and soft kiss.

"Mmmm…."Brooke moaned

"Ok, ok, ok umm want to do me a favor and get some ice cream at the store and so whipped cream," Brooke asked

"Sure" Lucas said and went to the store

After the store

Lucas walked into the room and was shocked to see the room was lit with candles and rose petals covered the bed, as did a Brooke in her lingerie.

"Brooke what the heck is going on" Lucas said in shock

Brooke got up off the bed and walked over to Lucas then said "Lucas I love you for being patient and waiting and trust me this would of happened a long time ago if the whole attack didn't happen, but we both know that were ready and we want this"

"Yeah I do want this" Lucas said as they both laughed

After they laughed Brooke pulled Lucas to the bed and they lay down with Lucas on top of Brooke he looked deep in her eyes and kissed her softly and passionately. Next Brooke began to unbutton his shirt and Lucas removed her lingerie. Lucas slowly ran his hand up her leg then up to her bare stomach reaching up to her face. He caressed her face as he softly kissed her. They passionately made love.

After

While Brooke and Lucas were cuddling Lucas sighed "wow"

"Yep best I have ever had by far," Brooke said agreeing. Lucas began to laugh

"So what was the whipped cream and ice cream for anyway?" Lucas asked

"Well it was just away to get you out of here but I guess we could use it" Brooke said taking the cap off of the bottle and spraying it all over Lucas' face

Brooke was laughing so hard as Lucas attacked her with tickles trying to get her back. Lucas stopped tickling her and looked at her laugh then said "so I guess you're happy again"

Brooke nodded in agreement and softly kissed him.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. SHOCKS

SHOCKS

Lucas and Brooke are sitting at the lunch tables kissing… a lot. Nathan and Haley walk over and suddenly Haley said a little too loudly "oh my god did you guys have sex?"

Brooke looked at her shocked while Lucas got an embarrassed look on his face

Brooke bursted out and said "Haley!"

"Oh yea sorry. I forgot we were in public," she said

Brooke still had her mouth dropped in shock and Haley began to laugh as the others joined.

"Ok but really did you?" Haley asked curiously

"Not that it is any of your business but yes and it was hot!" Brooke said

"Whoa too much information" Nathan said covering his ears

Brooke laughed as Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"So see you at the game tonight hales?" Brooke asked

"Of course wouldn't miss a moment of Nathan all hot and sweaty," Haley said

"tmi hales" Lucas said

"Oh my god did you just say tmi? … You are so Brookes boyfriend!" Haley said and everyone at the table laughed

"Ok well I better get to class see you guys at the game!" Brooke said and went to class

Lucas and Haley walking to third period together

"So looks like Brooke is doing great!" Haley said

"Yea she is really happy.. So am I" Lucas answered

"Good you both deserve it" Haley said

At the game

"Go ravens, go!!!" the cheerleaders shouted in anticipation for another basket

"So you think we are going to make it this season?" Brooke asked

"Seems like it," Haley answered

"Yep … so listen I need to barrow you after the game if you don't mind?" Brooke asked

"No, no problem ill meet you in the little girls room" Haley answered

"Ravens win! 39 to 28 Go Ravens!" the announcer said

"Hey pretty girl want to go hang out?" Lucas asked leaving the boys locker room

"Oh sorry Luke I promised to hang out with Haley after the game" she said with a sad face

"Its cool ill catch you latter ok?" Lucas asked as Brooke nodded

"K bye babe" he said and pecked her on the lips

In the little girls room

"Hey Brooke so what did you need me for?" Haley asked as she finished touching up her lipstick

Brooke went into her gym bag and pulled out a small box but not just any box a pregnancy test box. Brooke stood there with a nervous face while Haley stood there shocked.

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the wait a few things happened recently and it sort of put the fan fiction on hold but I will post lots of chapters this week! Well hope you enjoy and please review I enjoy reading your opinions and thoughts!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**


	14. pregnancy?

Pregnancy?

"Oh my god Brooke? … Its Lucas' right?" Haley said

"Well who else's would it be?" Brooke said

"Not to bring back bad memories but …." Haley said

"Oh god I didn't even think about that!" Brooke said very scared

"Well I don't know if I'm even pregnant yet so lets do this" Brooke said

"Ok lets do it ... go get in there" Haley said pushing her into the bathroom stall

"How much longer?" Brooke asked

"Umm… 45 seconds" Haley said

"Oh god I can't look you look" Brooke said and gave the test to Haley

"Am I pregnant?" Brooke asked

"2 pink lines. Yep your pregnant" Haley said

"Oh god what am I going to tell Lucas? … Oh god what if its that ass wholes? …"

"Brooke chill ... maybe you should go to a clinic first just to be 100 sure" Haley said and Brooke nodded

"Will you come with me?" Brooke asked

"Of course I'm your friend!" Haley assured her

Brooke laid in bed with so many thoughts going through her mind what would her dad do or say? Will she be a good mother? She was so scared that tears began to roll down her face.

At school

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he pecked her on the cheek

"Oh … hey" Brooke replied nervously

"So me and Lucas were thinking we should all hang out today," Nathan said to the girls

"NO! … Not to day" they said together they already had to go to the clinic

"Umm ok I'm not even going to ask" Lucas said and took a drink of his water

"Well what about tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"Umm I don't know well see," Brooke answered

"Ok what's up Brooke you have been acting really weird?" Lucas asked

"Nothing ok I'm just not feeling well" Brooke said and Lucas shrugged

At the clinic

Brooke stepped in to the clinic with Haley right behind her Brooke signed in and took a seat with Haley in the waiting room.

Brooke sat there with nerves all through her body. She looked up as she heard the bathroom door creek open and she saw a small figure step out she looked at her in shock

"Peyton?!" Brooke said shocked

"Brooke?!" she replied

"Wow" Haley said with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked still in shock

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked

"I asked you first," Brooke said

"Well Felix and I sort of well after..." Peyton began

"Ok never mind I don't want to know" Brooke said

"Well I do?" Peyton said

"I don't know yet really…" Brooke said

"Brooke Davis?" the assistant called out

"Oh I got to go come on hales" Brooke said

"Ok so we got you results and you are definitely pregnant Miss Davis. Do you have any questions or concerns?" the doctor asked

"Yes how far along am I?" Brooke asked

"Umm well about a week or so" the doctor said and Brooke smiled it wasn't the rapist baby her smile quickly faded though what would Lucas do?

Brooke went to Lucas' house and knocked on his bedroom door

"Come in" Lucas called out so the person could enter his room

"Oh hey Brooke! He said and patted the bed signaling for her to lay with him.

Brooke layer with him in silence as he held her. She broke the silence and said "tell me you'll never leave me or hurt me … no matter what" Brooke asked

"Never ever I would … I will never hurt you or leave you … Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked as Brooke sat up on the bed and wiped her tears

"I'm a week or so pregnant Lucas ... with your baby" Brooke said scared of what he would say

"That's what's got you all shook up?" he asked and Brooke nodded tears in her eyes.

"Oh Brooke that's nothing sad I mean yea we are not married and I would never of expected to have a child so young but I think its kind of awesome that we get to share our love with someone else" Lucas said as he wipe a tear from her cheek. Brooke gave him a beautiful loving kiss because she did not know what else to do but kiss the guy who said that to her. Lucas and Brooke lay down and just held each other without saying a word.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed this have a happy New Year guys!!! And hope for a season full of brucas! Please review!**


	15. Together

Together

"Lucas listen … I sort of have not told my dad yet so I was thinking I should do it alone just in case he goes all ballistic and decides to like kill you or something" Brooke said

"No way Brooke we are in on this together … besides I don't think he would do any thing," Lucas said strongly

"Oh you don't know my dad very well … you see why I transferred last year is because my dad literally kicked Felixs' ass and he sort of got kick out. So I don't know how to tell him and I know he will kill you if your there" Brooke explained

"I don't care I'm with you on this ok?" Lucas said

"Ok but run if he goes crazy" she said and peck him on the lips

Telling dad

Brooke and Lucas walked into the house holding hands. They were both nervous and scared but from what Brooke told him Lucas was petrified!

"Dad can we talk to you please?" Brooke said

"Umm yea I guess" he said and took a seat on the couch

"Ok so don't get mad and go all crazy on me or Lucas but well … umm … I uh I'm …sort of kind of pregnant." Brooke said her eyes closed in fear and her hand squeezing Lucas'

"WHAT?! … You did this to my little girl ...my beautiful baby girl she is in high school damn it!" gorge said

"Dad stay calm … he loves me okay and he didn't _do_ anything to me we did this _together_ okay!" Brooke said defending Lucas and herself

"Excuse me coach but well I love your daughter very much and I will love our child and I will make sure this kid grows up to be a great kid and I will never ever hurt your daughter" Lucas said not noticing how many grammar mistakes were in his sentence.

Brooke looked at him and smiled.

Her father was still upset but took a deep breath and said "go to school ill talk to both of you later!"

At school

"So did you tell your dad?" Haley asked

"Yea as I thought he went all crazy on us but then me and Lucas totally told him off so he sort of cooled down and now he wants to talk to us after practice today." Brooke told Haley

"Well good luck later" Haley said and laughed

"So have you been thinking of baby names or what?" Haley asked

"Whoa hales its way to early for that chill out!" Brooke said

"Oh no its never to early Brooke" Haley said

"Well actually I like the names … don't tell Lucas I started thinking but I like … Ian or Erin if it's a boy and Madison or Christina for a girl" Brooke said

"Aww those are cute names! … So are you okay with this I mean being pregnant so young?" Haley asked

"Well I mean of course I would of liked to of gotten pregnant after I was married and settled down but I cant change it you know I'm going to love this kid no matter what" Brooke said

"Yea I am proud of you Brooke" Haley said and hugged her

At practice

"Hey Luke" Brooke said and they kissed

"So listen … when I went to the clinic I sort of saw someone there and you wont believe who" Brooke said

"Well who was it?" Lucas asked curiously

"Peyton with Felix's' baby" Brooke said with a sort of giggle

"Brooke that's not funny that's just gross" Lucas said with a gross look on his face

"I know but that's what makes it funny" Brooke said laughing

"Alright boys line up," the coach said and Lucas left Brooke with a small kiss

"Ok gals let start the routine" Brooke said getting the girls ready

After practice

"Ready for gorge Davis?" Brooke asked

"More than ever" Lucas said as they went into his office

"Oh hello … Brooke do you mind if I talk to Lucas first" he asked and Brooke looked at Lucas who gave her an 'ill be all right' look she nodded and left.

"Ok Lucas listen you better treat her right! Or so help me god you will never see her or the child again got it?!" gorge said and Lucas nodded in agreement

"Good … so we are clear on this …good because I like you Lucas and you're a good kid we all make mistakes I know that so this is ok with me as long as you treat like you freaking worship her!" gorge said

"Sir if I may it wasn't a mistake and I do worship her … I love her" Lucas said

"Good answer go get Brooke please" gorge said and Lucas went to get Brooke

"Alright Brooke as I told Lucas I'm ok with this as long as you don't get hurt in the long run" he said

"Oh daddy thank you" she said and gave him a huge hug

At Lucas' house

Brooke and Lucas were laying in his bed snuggling when Brooke said, "do like the names Ian, Erin, Christina, and Madison?"

"Yeah I actually really like those names" Lucas said

"Ok good because that's our kids name" Brooke said and they both laughed and kissed

**Authors note: hey guy hope your enjoying this so tell me which names you like please? And please review! ******


	16. 6 and a half months pregnant

6 ½ months pregnant

"Lucas something is wrong Erin isn't moving much today maybe we should go to the doctors" Brooke said

"Oh honey I'm sure our little boy is fine" Lucas said

"Yea your probably right" Brooke said and watches the basket ball game on her TV that Lucas was watching.

"Yep so do you still think I'm sexy with this 4 ½ month pregnant belly" Brooke said and patted the belly

"Of course" Lucas said and kissed her passionately

At school

"Hey hales come to the bathroom with me I have to pee!" Brooke said pulling her to the bathroom.

"Brooke you got to stop doing that!" Haley said

"Sorry tutor girl I'm pregnant and I had to pee" Brooke said and went into the stall when Brooke got in there Haley heard a scream from Brooke

"Hales call a doctor!" Brooke said

"Why!" Haley said scared

"I'm bleeding!"

"Oh ok hold on" Haley said and dialed 911

At the hospital

"All right Brooke I'm going to ask you a few questions," the doctor said. Brooke nodded n approval.

"Ok was the bleeding light or heavy?" he asked first

"Heavy like a normal period, heavy" Brooke said holding Lucas' hand

"Ok have you experienced any stress or pain recently?" the doctor said

"No not that I know of" Brooke answered

"Ok well lets do an ultrasound and see what's going on." The doctor said getting ready for the ultrasound.

A few minutes later the doctor began the ultrasound

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asked

"Well … miss Davis … there is no heartbeat … the baby seems to have no movement what so ever ….All these signs say that unfortunately the baby has … well passed on in your whom … I am very sorry for your lost but the fetus will have to be removed right away." The doctor said trying his best not to up set Brooke but Brooke was devastated and began to cry.

5 days later

The fetus has been removed and Brooke has not gone to school or talked to anyone … not even Lucas. Brooke just lays in her bed, stares at her wall, and cries.

Lucas walked into her room and sat next to her "Brooke listen to me ok I have tried over and over to talk to you about this but you obviously don't want to hear about how everything is going to be okay so I am going to say something else that came from my heart and how I feel about this … Brooke I love believe me I do and it kills me to see how you are hurting but it hurts me too you know I was all excited I am going to be a dad you know teach my son how to shoot some hoops but I cant do that anymore but I can explain that you being hurt like this isn't going to make this easy on me or your dad okay so Brooke just know I love you and I am here for you so when you're ready to talk ill be here" he said laying down with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**authors note: Hope you enjoyed this please review!**


	17. authors note

**Authors note: ok guys I'm so sorry that some of you were disappointed but don't worry I have good stuff in store for brucas! Those of you who would like to help me out with the writing please e mail me at thanks … I would really like for everyone to be pleased with the story so if you would like to help e mail me!**


	18. I Ain't Goin Down

Authors note: OK I'm so very sorry for the complications and for the lack of updates!! I let my cousin write my last chapter so I'm very sorry for the complications once again Brooke was 6 months pregnant and sadly lost the baby. Also my computer had some technical difficulties so I was unable to update but I am back now and thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

**I am not going down**

Brooke awoke the next morning Lucas still holding her in his arms Brooke smiled it was the first real smile since the baby had past away. She loved how Lucas supported her. Last night she stayed up and thought about how selfish she was being she didn't't even consider the fact that Lucas had felt the way she did but that was all going to change today. Brooke turned over and Lucas' eyes slowly fluttered open to see his brunette girlfriend with her beautiful smile placed on her face. This made him smile his pretty girl was finally back to being his little cheery.

"Hey there pretty girl, good morning" Lucas said to Brooke

"Hey there boyfriend!" Brooke said in a cheery voice. Brooke was done being sad she had to be happy and move on because she was still very young and had her whole life to look forward to. She had Lucas and her friends and her dad and that was enough for now

"So I can see you're happy," Lucas commented hoping not to make her sad again.

"Yea… about that Lucas I'm so sorry for everything you needed me and I wasn't't there I was being so selfish and I just …" Brooke began but was interrupted by a pair of smooth and sweet lips

"God I missed doing that … god I missed you!" Lucas said making Brooke blush

"We should do something today ...a workout at the river court I mean I seriously need to burn off all the chocolate I have been eating!" Brooke said

"Well you are defiantly back to the old Brooke Davis" Lucas and Brooke both laughed

"I'm glad cause I missed her," Lucas said

"Yea … me too … OK lets get ready" Brooke said getting up and slapping him on the butt.

River court

"Ahhhhh feels good to have fresh breath of air," Brooke said

"Yea I'm sure it does … so what do you want to do for this work out?" Lucas asked curiously

"Well actually I was thinking about something a little kinky like um I don't know … strip basket ball

"Oh no Brooke! We are outside in public cars could just pass by and see us naked … your dad could pass by and see us naked!" Lucas argued

"Oh please Lucas my dad is out of town and don't be such a total chick! Besides I would be the one naked considering the fact that you can actually play!" Brooke said getting close to his lips so he could feel her hot breath.

"OK you win" Lucas gave in easily

"I go first though," Brooke said

"Fine but make it fast" Lucas said

"Someone is a little excited" Brooke said and laughed

"So what I haven't gotten to see you naked in like what feels like months!" Lucas said

"Oh wow you shouldn't't have told me that I am going to have fun torturing you!" Brooke said

Brooke bounced the ball and made her hoop "loose the shirt broody boy!" Brooke said

"Wait I thought you couldn't't play!" Lucas said shocked

"Well I can play I am not pro though" Brooke said and shrugged her shoulders

Lucas shook his head in disbelief and removed his shirt

Lucas bounced the ball and made a perfect hoop and gave Brooke the 'come on lets go' look

"OH that was a good one I will give you two items of clothing for that!" Brooke said and removed a shoe and a sock and then laughed

"Oh no that is so not fair" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Come on Brooke seriously you better remove something better than that! Or I will for you" Lucas said

"OK then be my guest go ahead!" Brooke said giving him access

"Are you sure your wiling to give me that privilege?" Lucas asked

"Try me" Brooke said and kinked her eyebrow

Lucas slowly walked over looking her up and down trying to pick the perfect clothing to discard. Lucas' hands slowly went from Brooke's waist sliding up to Brooke's shirt. Lucas was feeling her body which felt amazing for both of them his hand were sliding all over her body making her close her eyes she was longing for Lucas! Lucas then slowly discarded Brooke's shirt leaving her in a black lacy Victoria Secret bra and Lucas with his toned abs out.

Lucas went in to kiss her neck but Brooke pulled away and said "my turn" grabbing the ball Brooke looked at him with his 'ugggg' face on

"Nope its not your turn this game is officially over" Lucas said and picked her up and out her in the car this made her laugh because he was obviously hungry for sex. Lucas drove back to Brooke's house with anticipation. This made Brooke giggle and Lucas a little too. Once Lucas got to Brooke's house Lucas opened Brooke's door and took her by the hand dragging her inside of the house. He couldn't't even wait to get into her bedroom he was just passionately kissing her right in her living room heading for the kitchen and setting her on the counter.

"Lucas … the … bedroom" Brooke said in between kisses

Lucas stopped kissing her and said "we can just do this here" Lucas said and went in for another kiss but Brooke backed away laughing

"OK believe me I am just as horny as you are right now but the kitchen doesn't't have a lock or even a door for that matter and also no protection" Brooke explained and Lucas quickly picked her up again and ran upstairs to the bedroom laying Brooke on the bed.

"OK are we good?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded. Lucas began again kissing her passionately this would be the first time they would make love after the babies death and Brooke was ready for it surprisingly she had decided she wasn't't going down and that was final besides it had felt good to feel Lucas to feel his love not only physically but emotionally.

After making love Lucas had fallen asleep but Brooke stayed up thinking about how well she felt to not be crying right now she was happy for the first time in a long time and she wouldn't't cry one tear of sadness that day because she was tough … even though tears of sadness wouldn't't come tears of joy began to silently fall. Lucas slowly woke up and saw Brooke's teary eyes and said, "oh Brooke are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I'm not sad I swear I'm actually happy and that's why I'm crying because this is the first time I have been happy in a while!" Brooke said and laughed

"Yea me too … look I am going to call all of our friends and we should have dinner with them OK!" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in approval.

Brooke and Lucas had decided to meet the gang at Karen's cafeé. Brooke and Lucas were talking when Haley and Nathan walked in and Haley went crazy saying, "Oh my god Brooke I missed you so much!!!" Haley squeezed her making everyone laugh.

"I missed you too hales" Brooke said and they sat down and looked at their menus

"Hey I'm going to go try one of those games OK?" Brooke told Lucas and Lucas nodded giving her a kiss good bye. Haley got up too and went with her.

"So Brooke seems really good!" Nathan said

"Yea she is doing surprisingly great and I am so happy too because I missed her like hell!" Lucas said and they both laughed

"Hey Brooke" Haley said

"Hey" Brooke said back

"So you're doing really well," Haley said

"Yeah I am and I am happy I am too because it sucked crying every night … and plus I told my self that I wasn't't going down I am going to keep a strong head I look forward to the future!" Brooke said happily

"Good I'm proud of you Brooke Davis!" Haley said and hugged her friend


	19. come as you are

Authors note: okay I'm glad you all liked my last chapter and thank you all for your awesome reviews!! I appreciate your thoughts greatly!

Come as you are

Brooke Davis was ready for her first day back to school tutor girl took her to get her new supplies considering over the time she was healing Brooke decided to throw or break a few things. Even though it took a while to heal Brooke Davis was back and it felt great to be back!

Brooke set her books into her locker as she felt a pair of strong hand come up behind her and grab her waist. It was definitely Lucas so she turned around and gave him a peck or a long peck on the lips and he said "Man I really missed doing this stuff with you"

"Trust me Lucas Scott so did I" Brooke assured him

"So are you walking me to class or what?" Brooke asked

"Of course" he said and took her hand leading her to their first class, reading. Brooke wasn't much of a reader but she missed this class it was the most interesting. Lucas and Brooke would always get caught talking or passing notes or even sometimes kissing! Somehow the teacher never really paid attention to it so they took advantage of that.

"Ok class the bell has rang and its time to settle down" Mrs. Duffy said

"Today we are going to try something a little different … we aren't reading today instead we will be discussing things as a class."

Mrs. Duffy began writing things on the board and said, " A few of these subjects will be love and problems of teens."

Tim raised his hand and said "why?"

"Because Tim, this is a requirement," she explained

"Ok so I want full participation … love is are first topic" she said and waited for some one to speak, but no one said a word.

"Ok fine if your not going to participate I will make you … Lucas, Brooke you two seem to be in love so what do you think about it?" she asked

"Uhh well its fun" Lucas said and everyone laughed

"Yes I know that but I know you two have been through your fair share of trials so go into depth with it tell us about the ups and downs" she explained

"Umm alright well some days its awesome being in love because you have this person who cares unconditionally and that feels great … but then there are those days where you are arguing and you hate it because you feel so far from that person" Brooke said

"Yea and then there are those days where the person you love is hurting and you have to watch them hurt and it makes your heart ache" Lucas said

"Yea and then there is the day where the person you love makes that pain go away and you love them even more for it" Brooke explained

"Ok good … so class do you think it is possible to find such a love at such a young age?" Mrs. Duffy asked

"Sure I mean look at Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, Bevin and skills and many more people!" a girl in the back said.

"Yea but should you? I mean come on what is the point of loving someone if in the end some one always gets hurt and lets face it who you go to prom with isn't who you are going to marry" Peyton said.

"Good point Peyton" Mrs. Duffy said.

"Yea people get hurt but you get through that because that is part of love and the only thing worse than love is being alone" Lucas said.

"Great!" Mrs. Duffy began "so what have we concluded to class are we too young for love? Is it possible to feel love so young? Or is love even worth our time? … Ok lets move on … problems of teens … so what are a few teen problems?"

"I guess love would fall into that category … I mean because well if you go and ask a teen what they are sad about its usually about the opposite sex" Nathan said.

" Great Nathan that pulled us back to love" Mrs. Duffy said proudly.

"What about teen pregnancy?" Peyton said and Brooke looked down.

Haley noticed Brookes sad figure and decided to back her friend up "that's a good one Peyton, so how does it feel being pregnant?" she asked Peyton just looked down.

"Lets move on please" Mrs. Duffy said.

"No! I am not ashamed I got pregnant and I know Peyton was referring to me when she said that but I am glad she did because in no way did I regret getting pregnant especially because it was with the guy that I love!"

"Thank you Brooke but class is almost over and we have to move on," Mrs. Duffy explained.

Brooke nodded and Mrs. Duffy said "Alright so you have an assignment … you are assigned to write an essay about the discussion we had today and your thoughts about it … I will give you all the requirements tomorrow you are excused … Brooke please stay a little while" Mrs. Duffy said.

Brooke stayed after class and Mrs. Duffy said, " Brooke I am aware of your recent pregnancy complications and I just wanted to tell you I understand everything you feel... I had a miscarriage a couple years back and it was very painful and I just wanted to tell you even though the pain is unbearable don't forget the baby because even though it wasn't born and you didn't get to mother it, it was still your first baby" Mrs. Duffy explained and Brooke nodded her head as tears filled her eyes the girls hugged and a tear softly fell down Brookes cheek.

Brooke sat on her bed and decided to make a box of all the baby stuff she had gotten and all the ultra sound she had collected and so forth. This made her a little sad but she was actually okay and she was proud of herself as she folded one of the baby clothe naley had given them Lucas walked in … he immediately noticed what Brooke was doing and walked over to her.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas asked

"Actually yea I am pretty great actually I am just making a box for our baby because I will always remember it" Brooke explained

"Ok good … you know I am so proud of you Brooke" Lucas said

"Yea I know" Brooke said and Lucas kissed her on the forehead

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


	20. spring trip part 1

**Naley4ever323****- I'm glad ii have a new reader!!!! And I am thrilled you enjoy my story!**

**Stephy04****- again so gad you like my story and I hope you continue to like it!!**

* * *

Spring trip 

"I can't believe we are finally going on our spring break trip!" Haley said excitedly.

"I know its so exciting and Cancun should be fun … I'm surprised the school gave us this trip," Brooke said looking at the brochure.

"Well I guess its good being on the cheer leading team and the basket ball team" Nathan said.

"Yea I guess so," Brooke said.

"OK so everyone ready?" Gorge Davis asked.

"Yes … and you realize you are only driving us to the airport right?" Brooke asked.

"Yea I know I just have never been apart from you for a week" her dad confessed.

"Yea I know lets just go" Brooke said and got in the car.

* * *

The airport 

"OK Brooke be careful please and don't get your self into too much trouble with Lucas please?" Gorge said.

"I promise I wont," she said as they hugged each other tightly and said good-bye.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley got on the escalator and headed for their plane.

"You know what my dad said?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Not to get into too much trouble with you" Brooke said and giggled.

"What did you tell him?" Lucas asked.

"I promised I wouldn't …" Brooke leaned in and whispered in Lucas ear "I don't know if I can keep that promise"

Lucas looked down at Brooke in shock and she was biting her lip kinkily. Lucas laughed and held Brooke close.

* * *

On the plane 

The gang put their bags safely away, got settled in their seats, and buckled up. This week was going to be so much fun the whole cheer squad, and basketball team were there it was such an excitement.

"Hmm … I need to use the restroom" Brooke said and waited for Lucas to say some thing.

"OK" Lucas said and pecked her on the lips.

"No I don't think you understand Lucas I need to use the restroom," she repeated, and walked away towards the rest room, Lucas quickly followed.

"Uh oh" Nathan said.

"What? Haley asked.

"Brooke went to the rest room…" Nathan said.

"So?" Haley asked confused.

"Lucas went with her," Nathan explained.

"So you think they…" Haley asked.

"Well obviously" Nathan said and they both laughed.

Lucas followed Brooke into the restroom; Brooke sat up on the counter of the bathroom.

"Really Brooke in the bathroom? … Isn't it a little tacky?" Lucas asked.

"We aren't going to have sex … just some really hot making out," Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke you are such a tease" Lucas said.

"Yea I know it's so great!" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around her laughing boyfriends neck and kissed him.

* * *

Cancun!! 

The gang got of the plane and they breathed in the fresh air of Cancun.

"Ahhh it's amazing here!" Brooke said excited

"Yea and we have only seen like 5 minutes of Cancun … maybe we should go to our hotel and see more" Lucas said.

They all laughed and headed for the hotel.

* * *

Their hotel 

"Oh wow" Brooke said as she stepped into her and Lucas' hotel … it was actually supposed to be Haley and Brooke's but like that was going to really happen.

"Yea its gorgeous" Lucas said.

"Yea and look at our view" Brooke said as she looked out the window.

"Hmm … twin beds" Brooke said and looked at Lucas. Lucas and Brooke each grabbed one of the beds and pushed them together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey we are only human" Brooke said and shrugged this mad Lucas laugh.

"Hey we should go to the beach I mean its like 30 feet away and it looks so beautiful out side of our window" Brooke suggested.

"Not a bad idea … plus I get to see you in a bikini" Lucas said.

Broke grabbed her phone and called Haley telling her they were going to the beach… Haley and Nathan decided they were going to come along to.

* * *

At the beach 

Haley and Brooke both out on their best bikinis knowing it would drive the boys mad. It truly did drive them crazy even walking to the beach the boys would only look in their direction. They found a nice spot on the beach and set up. Brooke and Haley laid down first, looked at each other, pulled out their sun block and said " hey will you put this on my back"

The boys eminently took advantage and rubbed the sun block upon their backs.

After a while Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and said, " hey were going to go for a swim"

Nathan and Haley nodded and witched them go toward the water.

Brooke dipped her foot in the water checking the temperature first; it was cold too cold for Brooke. Lucas didn't mind though he just went right in.

"Are you coming or what?" Lucas asked.

"No it's too cold!" Brooke said.

"Oh no it's not come on" Lucas said and splashed her.

"Lucas!!! That's not funny" Brooke said and went in after him. She tackled him from behind and he turned her over so she was facing him and he lightly kissed her.

"See it's not too bad … I mean I can keep you warm right?" Lucas said.

"Yea OK big shot get over yourself" she said and kissed him. They stood there in the water splashing each other and kissing in the water.

Brooke and Lucas came back up, dried off and laid back down.

"Hey what are we doing tonight?" Haley asked.

"Funny thing you should ask" Brooke said and went into her bag to grab something. She handed each of them a card.

"A fake ID?" Nathan asked.

"OK I know but Cancun has amazing clubs so we should try one out" Brooke said and they all agreed to go.

* * *

The club 

"Wow this is amazing" Haley said as they walked in.

"I told you" Brooke said.

"We should go get a drink to get us started" Brooke suggested and they all went over to the bar.

"4 Brooke Davis shots" Brooke ordered.

"Brooke Davis?" Haley asked confused.

"Okay so I have been here before and I sort of made my own drink" Brooke said and shrugged.

"Okay so here is to spring in Cancun!!!" Brooke cheered and they dank the shot.

"Okay eww that was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted" Haley said in disgust.

"Yea but the real one is much tastier" Lucas said and kissed her.

"OK that was beyond cheesy" Haley said and laughed.

"OK who cares lets just dance" Brooke said and pulled everyone to the dance floor so they could dance to Please Don't Stop The Music by Rhianna.

Brooke and Lucas dance to the music. Lucas' hand was at Brooke's waste as she grinded on him. They were getting hotter and hotter. Brooke turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms around her supporting her back as they danced hard to the music.

* * *

After an hour or two when the gang had consumed just enough alcohol a song Brooke and Lucas loved came on it was called Love Song by 311. Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand bringing him to the dance floor so they could dance to this song. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The music started out soft so they just stood there holding each other with utter most love. Then the music began to pick up and the dance began to get hot as Lucas' strong hands began going up her back. Brooke slowly lifted her leg rubbing it up on Lucas' leg. Lucas' strong hand went from her back and slid to her leg grabbing it so he would be holding it up. Brooke looked up at Lucas and Lucas passionately kissed her as the song ended. 

"Hey were going to get a taxi and head back," Brooke told Haley and Haley nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the hotel 

Brooke and Lucas had both obviously agreed that their dance was seriously hot because they couldn't keep their hands off each other since they danced and they stumbled into their hotel room making out and going straight for the bed. They crashed onto their bed or beds and Lucas' hands began unzipping her dress and Brooke slowly removed his shirt. They positioned themselves right on the bed and made love that night.

* * *

After wards 

Brooke was not asleep but had her eyes fully closed. Lucas lay there and watched Brooke breath slowly. She looked so beautiful the moonlight framed her face perfectly. Brooke felt as though she was being watched so she opened one eye.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Nothing I was just thinking" Lucas said

"About what you weirdo?" Brooke asked

"How strong you are," Lucas said

"What?" Brooke said and sat up.

"Well I mean you have had so much shit happen to you, that asshole from the club, the situation with Felix, the situation with Peyton, and our baby… and look at you you're here with me smiling and god I cant even begin to explain how much I missed it … but are you sure you are okay?" Lucas asked

"Actually Lucas for the first time in a long time I can say these are the happiest days of my life … I mean sure it gets hard when you think about all that crap that happened and especially the baby but I mean at the end of the day or night I'm here with you and you make me push all that crap aside and just live which feels amazing! … But Lucas I promise you I am happy!" Brooke said.

"Good I am really glad" Lucas said and kissed her on the forehead and they lay there that night in each other's arms.

* * *

Authors note: okay I hope you liked this chapter and If you haven't heard that song Love Song by 311 check it out it is an amazing song! Also I just wanted to let you know the next few chapters will be of there vacation in Cancun so please stay tuned in! Oh and of course please do review!!! Thanks 


	21. spring trip part 2

Authors note: hey guys so thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews and please keep them coming! By the way I am so excited to be having new readers! I hope all of you enjoy my new chapter!

Spring trip part 2

Brooke awoke the next day with a horrible headache they had spent 4 days in Cancun and all of them were filled with alcohol and parties so Brooke needed a day to relax. Brooke's phone began to ring. Brooke slowly rolled out of Lucas' arms and answered it.

"Hello?" Brooke asked

"Hey Brooke its Bevin … so listen we have been in Cancun for like almost a week and we haven't even talked so the basket ball team and the cheer team wanted to go to the beach and hang out together … So are you coming?" Bevin asked

"Umm yea of course just let me get ready first" Brooke said and hung out after saying goodbye.

"Luke … wake up" Brooke said shaking him.

"Mmm hey good morning" Lucas said trying to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Get up we have plans today" Brooke said and got out of bed.

"What plans?" Lucas said beginning to wake up.

"Well the basket ball team and cheer team are all going to the beach and we have to go" Brooke said changing into her bathing suit.

"Ok and I well why cant I just stay and watch this" Lucas said.

"Ill tell you what after the beach you can get the full show!" Brooke said and kissed him.

"Now get dressed," Brooke said.

"Hey guys" Brooke said walking toward everyone. Brooke had not even of thought about Peyton being there but she was there and was just about ready pop out that baby. She was due in a month so she wasn't aloud to go on a plane Brooke had thought she would have stayed in Tree Hill.

"Hey Brooke, hey Lucas! Come on have seat" Bevin said

Brooke and Lucas set up their towels and supplies and lay down.

"Hey are we just going to sit here or are we going to do something!?" Haley asked

Brooke took her sunglasses off and looked at Haley shocked "jeesh tutor girl" Brooke said and laughed

"Sorry it's just could this be more boring?" Haley said

Brooke looked around for something to do and saw a volleyball court "we could play volley ball" Brooke suggested.

"Ooh sounds like fun" Bevin said.

"Ok then lets play" Brooke said

"Break the teams up" Haley said

"Alright fine I got Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Teresa, john, and Lisa." Brooke called

"Fine I got skills and the rest of you all" Bevin said

"Lets play!" Brooke said.

Brooke served first it went over the net and Bevin barley missed it.

"Hey nice hit" Lucas said

"Oh yea I forgot to mention I used to play hard-core volley ball back in middle school" Brooke said and smiled.

Later in the game Brooke's team was winning of course everyone was getting really competitive.

"Hey Brooke I feel bad for Peyton she is sitting all by herself watching us play." Lucas said

Brooke threw the ball at Lucas' head.

"Sorry you had something on your head" Brooke said and Lucas just shook his head.

After volleyball they all lay back down worn out from the competitive game they had just played.

"Look we are going to head back now I am really worn out and tired" Brooke said and everyone said good-bye and Lucas and Brooke left.

When Brooke and Lucas got back to their room they took a shower and laid in bed.

"I'm so tired this has been fun but I seriously can't wait to get home!" Brooke said.

"I know I'm worn out from all the sun and partying" Lucas said

"You want to just rest tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Umm yea sure maybe we could just stay here together, tonight … just us a movie and well us" Lucas said and pecked her on the lips.

Later that night Brooke and Lucas were comfortable in their pajamas and socks laying in bed getting ready to watch any movie that just happened to be on TV. So they laid down in each other's arms and watch one of those oldies movies. Lucas looked down at Brooke who was focused on the movie.

"Brooke can I tell you something" Lucas said and Brooke looked up.

"Of course … you can tell me anything Luke." Brooke said

"Its just that … well I am glad you came to Tree Hill because you're the best thing in my life." Lucas said

"Yea I'm glad I came to Tree Hill too" Brooke said and simply smiled.

"I love you" Lucas said.

"I love you too," Brooke said and they kissed.

The next day back in Tree Hill

Brooke walked into her house to find her dad in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Hey Dad" Brooke said.

"Brooke we need to talk." Gorge said.

"Is everything ok Dad?" Brooke asked

"I don't think so actually I think you are probably going to hate me right now … Brooke your mom got into an accident and we are going back home … and we might not come back" Gorge said

"What?" Brooke asked in shock.

Authors note: ok please review!! Also I wanted to inform you that I will be making a sequel soon and it will be called Wish You Were! So be sure to check it out thanks so much!


	22. i will always love you

Author note: hey guys so glad you liked the chapter … again just wanted to remind you that I will be making a sequel please check it out it will be called wish you were!

I will always love you

(Check out the sequel in three days its called Wish You Were) 

"Dad what are you talking about we cant leave?" Brooke said frustrated and worried at the same time

"Brooke I know you don't want to go but she is your mother and we need to be with her right now" Gorge said

"Look I get we have to go see her and be with her but why the hell should I stay down there with that bitch!?" Brooke said beginning to get angry.

"Brooke I am afraid this car accident did much more damage then you think" Gorge said

"What the is wrong with her is she mentally challenged or something?" Brooke asked

"Brooke your mother is in a coma and we have to be there because if she doesn't wake up we have to choose to turn the machines off," Gorge explained

"Dad I can't leave I refuse to leave! I finally fall in love with an amazing guy and I get great friends and now we have to leave!" Brooke argued.

"Brooke Penelope Davis I am shocked by you! You are being very selfish right now! Think of your mom if it weren't for her you wouldn't even get the chance to fall in love!" Gorge yelled.

Brooke ran upstairs full of emotions. She didn't know what she felt. She couldn't tell if she was angry confused sad frustrated she was all over the place but the one thing that went through her mind was _what am I going to say to my friends … what am I going to say to Lucas!_

The next day, after so many tears Brooke decided to head down stairs. Brooke walked into the kitchen and took out a tub of chocolate ice cream she began eating it when her dad came into the kitchen.

"When are we leaving?" Brooke asked sadly.

"As soon as possible which will probably be tonight," her dad said

"Dad it hurts you know. I really do love my friends and I really do love Lucas" Brooke said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Brooke but we have no choice we are her family," he said holding her in his arms

"I thought we were leaving forgetting about her," Brooke said

"We were but things happen and we can't just sit here and do nothing … you can always come back to Tree Hill honey," he said

"Who knows when she will finally wake up … when am I going to come back 2 years maybe 3? … Everything will change by then!" Brooke said

"Brooke you have to stop thinking like that … I hired a few people to pack your things you should really go talk to your friends" Gorge said and Brooke nodded and whipped her tears.

(**Check out the sequel in three days its called Wish You Were**)

Nathan, Haley, and the rest of Brooke's friends had agreed to meet her at a café down town. Brooke wanted to talk to Lucas separately.

"Hey Brooke what is wrong?" Haley asked

"I need to tell you something and you cant tell Lucas ok?" Brooke asked

"Ok" Haley said

Brooke looked at Peyton making sure she would agree to not tell Lucas and she did. Peyton wasn't a friend but Brooke decided she needed to know too.

"I'm moving back home" Brooke said and looked down sadly holding in her tears.

"What? …Why?" Haley asked confused

"My mom got into an accident and she ended up in a coma so we have to there for her" Brooke explained.

"Oh god…. Brooke what am I going to do with out you" Haley said and held her best friend.

"Oh god I don't want to go Haley … I love you guys … I love Lucas" Brooke said with her tears slowly coming.

"What are you going to tell Lucas?" Haley asked

"I don't know … god Haley I don't know what to do what to think but I have to tell him!" Brooke said.

"When are you leaving?" Nathan asked

"Tonight around eight" Brooke said

"Oh god Brooke we don't even have time to hang out," Haley said beginning to cry

"I know … I guess we better say good bye," Brooke said

"I promise I will keep in touch with you and Nathan … I just cant with Lucas so please don't tell him" Brooke said

"Why cant you with Lucas?" Haley asked confused

"Its too hard hearing his voice and knowing I can't touch him or be with him" Brooke explained and Haley nodded.

(**Check out the sequel in three days its called Wish You Were**)

Brooke avoided going to tell Lucas all day until about 7:30 she decided she had to tell him so she walked into Lucas' room tears already begging to form in her eyes.

"Hey I was wondering where you were … what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried

"Lucas we need to talk" Brooke said and they both sat down on his bed.

"Lucas my mom got into an accident and she is in a coma." Brooke began

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry can I do anything?" Lucas asked

"I'm not done yet Lucas … well I'm going home tonight … and I don't think I will be coming back at least not for a really long time" Brooke said she looked down she couldn't stand to look into his eyes.

"What … no Brooke you cant go … Brooke we have been through so much you cant just pick up and leave just like that! …" Lucas said angry and sad at the same time.

Brooke stood up and so did Lucas and Brooke said "Luke I don't have a choice you know I don't because if I did I would stay here with you!" Brooke explained

"Then stay at least for a while," Lucas said

"I cant I am underage and I cant leave my dad!" Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas began

"Lucas listen … I have to go because my plane leaves in 15 minutes! … But god Lucas where do I begin … my heart is going to ache when I am apart from you … I am not going to call or keep In touch because it is too hard … but Lucas just know …" Brooke began and placed her hands on his wet cheeks.

"I will always love you" she finished and softly kissed him. With that she left a very sad boy.

**Authors note: thanks so much for reading!! Please review! And of course once again check out the sequel!**


End file.
